


Sex Tape

by i_bananacake



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Also jealous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Nero is the one subdued here lol, Nipple Teasing, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Without Plot, Sex Tape, Tail Sex, Tails, There’s Dante/Nero for a slight moment, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vergil be like 'don't touch what's mine Dante!', blowjob, handjob, sadistic Vergil, tail kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_bananacake/pseuds/i_bananacake
Summary: After receiving a suspicious video, Vergil want answers from Nero.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. The Tape.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one chapter long, but I decided to make it into two so I could work easily and give myself motivation to continue, since it's posted ^^  
> I hope you enjoy!

The bedroom door opened, bringing the light from the corridor into the dark, revealing Vergil's elegant silhouette holding the doorknob.

No bothering to turn on the switches, the man walked into the room, placing his sword on the bed and bringing his body to the window, where he moved away the thin blue curtains, watching the view.

On the second floor, he could see the clear sky mixing orange to pink at the dusk hour. His unimpressed eyes watched the empty street in that forgotten city while hearing the repetitive chirping of birds preparing to hide in their nests.

He hated to admit it, but he was starting to get used to the place. There was no longer complains about his brother's carelessness — at least not that often — and the unusual silence of that life was starting to become welcoming, like a home.

Vergil had agreed to stay and share the Devil May Cry with Dante after Nero pestered him for days with his big puppy eyes following his every step and repeating the sentences of a child dreaming about a family of his own. The initial idea was about spending a short period of days, but, now, it had turned into weeks.

Sighing irritably, he stepped away from the glass and, taking off his coat, he tried to relax. Walking around the room while folding clothes, he noticed the dark screen of his laptop on the table. _That,_ was the kind of thing he used to complain about almost every day. Vergil didn't liked the idea of having that thing when he wasn’t even interested in understanding it, however he kept it there anyway.

Slightly puzzled, he went closer to the table, leaving his clothes on the chair back. With a gentle touch, he slid the mouse and with quick clicks, he unlocked the screen. The man saw, in the lower corner, an e-mail notice waiting to be closed.

He sighed. Dante forced him to create the account claiming that, at some point, it would be important. Nero taught him how to use, but he rarely saw usefulness in it.

He decided to open it just out of curiosity and end up finding in his inbox a single unread message shining on the screen. In the subject, only “xxx” was written.

Another click. No text on the page explained the title, just a video attachment. The whole situation reminded him about that time Nero explained about virus and spam and, for minutes, he only stared at the letters at the top with sharp eyes, doubting its veracity.

Finally, he decided to open the file, automatically starting a download. Sitting in the chair to wait, he thought about what he would do if this thing brought problems to his computer.

Didn't take more than 2 minutes and there it was, ready to watch. Hesitantly, he clicked on the media.

On the screen, the video started showing an awkward camera movement in a dark place. It seemed like the person shooting had just taken the camera in his hand from the floor and was aiming everywhere looking for a place to focus. Vergil thought about complaints he could make about it, but stopped himself when he heard the sound of groans in the background.

His lips parted, his eyes half-closed looking at the screen while thinking that maybe it really was a virus until the camera finally turned around showing the naked back of a young boy.

He knew that boy. That back, that white hair, that butt up in the air being penetrated by the penis of the one who was filming it and that tearful voice of pleasure, Vergil knew it well.

His eyes opened wide not understanding what was happening and just when he was about to shut the video down he heard Dante's snickering behind the camera. His blood boiled running to his head.

“You like it, Nero? Hm? You do, ha?” Hitting his waist hard against the young man's buttocks, Dante asked smiling between uncontrolled gasps.

“Yes... Yes!”

“Like it when I slap you?”

“Yes…” the firm sound of a slap cracked loudly, making the boy scream, leaving red marks on his white skin. Vergil's face darkened.

“You like when uncle fucks you?”

“Yes! I love Dante’s cock…”

Even without being able to see the younger man's face, Vergil knew that Nero had his tongue hanging out by the way he spoke, dragged, plunged in pleasure.

The man watched until the very end seeing the boy having a loud orgasm leaving his body shivering completely as Dante kept fucking him without mercy. The video went off before Vergil was able to see his brother cumming over the boy's back. The only thing left after that was the dark laptop screen showing the reflection of Vergil’s stormy face.

—

With his arms crossed by the window, Vergil watched the dark sky bringing little stars into the starting night. The fresh air would be perfect for relaxing and reading a favorite book, but, at that moment, his blood was boiling without giving space to think of anything other than Nero's pleasurable screams in the video.

Noises of soft taps on his open door knocked him out of his thoughts, making his body turn to face the sound. He saw, standing in the doorway, Nero with an awkward smile greeting him. With a subtle hand move, Vergil allowed him to enter.

“Sit down, please” Pulling out the chair in front of his desk, he gave space to urge the boy to do as ordered.

While Nero was getting comfortable there, Vergil went to the door, closing it carefully to not alarm him before returning to the table. He saw signs of interrogations marks all over his face, warning that Nero had no idea why he was in there.

“Uh… is something wrong?”

“Is it?”

The question above his sounded sarcastic and slightly annoyed. Nero knew that something should be wrong for him to be called there, but he couldn't think of anything to help figure out what was it. He felt his stomach going cold in panic seeing the piercing eyes watching him from above.

“Something came to my attention today” Vergil decided to speak when he noticed that the young man was not the one to blame for the video reaching his email. “And I really would like to know your thoughts on it.”

“Oh” He sighed feeling relieved, imagining that maybe there was nothing to worry. “Sure, what is it?”

Approaching, Vergil leaned on the table making Nero turn to look at the laptop’s screen. He saw the cursor slide slowly and then a delicately click on a video.

The media took a few seconds to load, starting the homemade shooting. Vergil took a step back, stopping behind the boy, anxiously waiting to see his reaction.

“What do you see, Nero?”

“Uh… It's a video and-” He stopped talking as soon as he heard the moans.

His eyes widened and his heart almost stopped when he saw the scene lighten. Instinctively, Nero tried to get up to escape the images, but Vergil's hands held tightly on his shoulders, forcing him to remain seated.

“Keep talking.”

“I… I am sorry… It's-”

“No. That's not what I want to hear” He approached a little more, seeing the boy's eyes looking into his searching for a way out of that nightmare. “Watch it and answer my question.”

Swallowing hard, Nero saw the deep eyes, which gave him goose bumps, showing a controlled rage waiting the moment to be unleashed. Without a visible choice, he decided to turn around and reluctantly looked at the screen, seeing his own body sway lasciviously in the video.

Nero’s cheeks burned as he heard the sounds of moans filling Vergil’s silent room. He heard Dante's voice asking those dirty questions, feeling his legs going weak and his heart overflow in shame while having Vergil's eyes on him.

“It's… Dante and I…”

“Hm, and what is happening?”

“He… he is” his words hesitated to leave his lips, making his agitated breath stand out “fucking me… hard.”

Vergil looked down, seeing the boy’s lips parted and eyes bathed in lust watching the video. Noticing his shaking hands smoothing his jeans as if trying to control his needs.

“And why?” He asked in a lower tone, trying not to get in the way of his enjoyment. “Why did you let him do it?”

Nero’s lips trembled trying to answer again, but his voice didn’t say a word.

“Were you that desperate to have your hole stretched?” Vergil whispered almost in an angry growl, making the sound of his tongue echo in the boy’s ears. “Or did you just want to show off on camera?”

“That's… not it…” Nero had to bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping. The suffocating situation made his body throb with embarrassment and pleasure.

“Did you enjoy it? Having his cock inside of you?” The boy pushed his body back, leaning on the chair's back, swallowing, trying not to lose control. Vergil came over, almost touching his mouth to his ear, ordering: “Answer, Nero.”

“Yes…” gasping, he replied in a depraved cry “it felt… so good…”

The man smiled at the sight of Nero hands squeezing desperate his own thighs while the bulk between his legs grew hard, torturing him.

“I think” Vergil ran a hand up to the boy’s neck, caressing his fingers through his hair, watching Nero move his head asking for more “you need to learn some manners.”

“Vergil… Vergil, I am sorry.”

“That won't do” Grabbing his hair, he spoke calmly. “But you will” With a strong pull, he yanked his hair, bringing his face to look at him. “Right?”


	2. Punishment & Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long aaaaaa but here it is. The second part!  
> Enjoy~

Vergil instructed Nero to remove his clothes and lie on his bed as soon as the video ended. The young man did not question it when he was blindfolded and was afraid to ask the reason for the chains on his wrists. He decided to stay there, silent, feeling the sheets gently brushing against his skin, assuring him where he was while his heart trembled imagining the things Vergil would do when returned.

“Where should I start cleaning?” Like a snake preparing to strike, the words stretched out in the silence. Nero’s body gave a slight jump on the bed when he heard the curious tone freezing his nape.

His head turned around, looking for the direction of the sound, listening to his own exhaled breath and the slow steps that hammered nails of despair in his chest. He waited until silence took over, leaving him blind in a familiar room.

"Vergil?" He called, worriedly, and the answer he received was a firm lash against his thigh. His mouth reflexively opened up to scream, but no sound came out.

“Don’t interrupt me” the threatening tone made Nero bite his lip in an attempt to hold the crying pain in his throat.

_Was that a whip? But if felt too heavy to be that simple._ He wondered, feeling his thigh vibrate on the impact. The boy bite his lips while the pain spreads larger, making sure that this whip had probably left a cut on his skin. He knew, at that moment, that Vergil wouldn't take it easy on him until he got what he wanted.

His eyes narrowed behind the blindfold, pondering what he could do or if he should try to do anything to easy the situation when something rough landed on his knee. His first reaction was to try to pull his leg away from it, but he stopped halfway, thinking that taking an action would might result in another strong whip.

Swallowing hard, Nero waited, feeling the heavy thing slowly crawl up his thigh, making him see the resemblance of a snake in his dark mind. His pained expression changed to a quivering mouth of cut lips, showing his frightened heart.

“You need to remember whose name is written in your collar”.

Vergil's voice sounded heavy on the air like a gray cloud bringing storms in a summer afternoon. Nero heard each words said as slowly as that thing crawling around his waist, rubbing — what seemed to be scales — across his skin with no care, going up his belly until reaching his chest.

Nero automatically held his breath, dragging his body upward as if trying to escape the unknown when he felt the tip, of whatever that was, touching his collarbone. However, his effort was in vain when the scales ran, curling around his neck.

In fear, he bit his teeth, still not allowing himself to say anything, and instinctively stretched his neck as far as he could, trying to run the pressure only to end up approaching his face to the man standing next to him, feeling the hot breath hit his cheek.

He was caught worrying about that thing that he totally forgot about the other man. As if he could see his cold eyes staring at him, Nero swallowed slowly and without moving a single muscle, he waited for what might come next while goosebumps went up his back, raising the hairs on his arms. He knew Vergil wouldn't hurt him, but being in that blind situation made him anxious, imagining everything and nothing at the same time.

"You look scared, but your body seems to be wishing to be controlled" his voice dripped through his ears like poison, bewitching and turning his stomach upside down. Nero wanted to reply out of stubbornness, but he knew better than anyone that Vergil wasn’t wrong.

A subtle smile crossed Vergil's face when he heard only silence in response. It pleased him to see his boy behavior changing just as he wanted.

His hand danced delicately in the air until it found Nero's chest, where he rested his icy fingers watching the boy flinch.

His fingertips melted on his skin already burning without him even starting to act. His contented eyes wandered for a moment, watching the boy’s abdomen contracting from heavy breathing and his legs struggling in an attempt to hide his penis reacting against his will.

"Tell me, what did Dante do to you?" Without taking his eyes off his waist, he asked affectionately as his fingers caressed circular motions on the boy’s chest. Nero swallowed hard, feeling the back of his neck burn with the question. He knew he shouldn’t think about it, but the words brought back memories of Dante's ravenous tongue pressing and sucking on his nipples, hungry to hear his moans.

Vergil still had the smile on his face when he noticed, in the corner of his eyes, the boy's pale cheeks turn red and his hands tighten against the chains on the bed as a warning to control himself. He knew what he was thinking in that silence and he didn't like it.

"Seems that I wasn’t clear enough" he spoke through his teeth, making his discomfort clear. The thing around Nero’s neck got tighten while Vergil hands ran over his body, taking his pink nipples between his fingers and giving a strong pinch, making the boy cry out.

Vergil's eyes watched cruelly as his son twitched, pushing his legs on the bed, ruffling the sheets. The older man loved the boy more than anything, that’s why it was so satisfying to see his body reacting eagerly to his punishment.

His eyes strayed to his waist finding his, now exposed, cock. The smile came back even happier. His hands released his nipples, but did not give the young man time to rest.

Like an astute snake, he approached, taking his erect cock in one hand, making Nero shrug, pulling his body up trying to escape while the tightness in his neck kept him in the same position.

"Dad, wait-"

“You are being naughty again” his icy hand squeezed him slightly as he saw Nero throw his head back with a snarl, savoring the mixed sensation on his skin. His long fingers moved slowly, making the young man moan low through his teeth. "I'll correct this attitude... Filling you with me."

The last sentence made Nero's eyes widen behind the blindfold. Of course, he was horny, but he didn't expect Vergil to fuck him so soon.

His heart raced nervously, making him open his mouth ready to question, but before any words came out, he felt the whip drop his neck and penetrate his mouth fiercely.

The size was thicker than expected, forcing the boy to open his mouth as wide as he could while the thing got in, looking for space to go deeper. The rough texture brushed his tongue, touching the back of his throat, making him gag a few times. Nero knew, in despair, that this thing abusing him was Vergil's tail.

"This is a punishment after all" chuckling, he explained seeing the boy struggling, without rhythm, on the mattress.

Vergil’s fingers relaxed, softly touching Nero’s length, watching him swallow his tail violently through weeping moans. He watched the tip hit his strained throat and felt the warm sensation of his insides engulf him.

His lips parted, letting silent sighs come out with each gag that made Nero’s mouth vibrate around him.

"Yes... Take it all," he mumbled, moving his hand, stroking him gently.

The man could see worry taking over the boy who was trying to protest without being able to speak. He laughed softly, his eyes half closed, watching the pink tip of Nero’s penis swell in his hand, the pre-cum shining in that frightening situation. His fingers curled around the base as his hand went up and down steadily, causing slight spasms to Nero’s waist.

“Now. Shall we continue?”

Smiling, Vergil gave a few more strokes before released him, taking a few steps to stand in front of Nero, between his legs, without stopping his tail penetration.

His hands caressed the boy’s skin, moving to his thighs to part his legs, leaving the young man exposed while listening to the wet sounds of sobs taking over the room.

Nero felt hands rubbing and squeezing his flesh, making his heart race in the dark. The tail in his mouth started to move a little slower, allowing him to breathe better while saliva trickled down his mouth, making sticky paths down his neck. He was in a panic, feeling pleasure and fear confusing his mind.

"Did you open for him like this?" The question was said with lips against the inside of Nero's thigh, making Vergil’s hot breath on his skin bring goosebumps. The young man moaned loud, muttering against the tail rubbing in his tongue in a failed attempt to reply, shaking his head as best he could to deny it. His throat vibrated and his eyes started to water, wetting the blindfold.

Vergil kissed him softly, making a quiet sound with his lips before smiling and, opening his mouth, took a bite of the spot. Nero arched his back, pulling his hands on the chain, making the head of the bed snap loud. Vergil looked up, seeing the muscles in his arms stiff with strength.

"Good" almost whispering, he spoke before approaching again and, sticking out his tongue, he licked around the mark.

Nero's body caught fire with each new bite. Some were soft pinch of his father’s teeth, other were strong enough to make him scream against the tail and his cock twitch. It was clear that Vergil wanted to mark every piece of his skin as his own territory.

His waist was pushing upward, begging against his will for relief while his racing heart wanted to explode with the lust that ran through his body. The young man had no control over anything; he was at the mercy of the man who refused to touch him anymore.

Nero’s muffled screams subsided, turning his moans into frustrated cries. Vergil smiled; walking away from him again just to see the boy’s head tilt from side to side as if looking for the older one, trying to ask for something.

"Are you enjoying it?" He asked happily, slowly pulling his tail out of his mouth, watching the saliva spill over his red swollen lips and trickle down his chin. Slowly, he slid his tail across Nero’s chest, rubbing its lubricated surface on his nipples, making him gasp some more. "Is it good?"

"Da-Dad..." The hoarse voice staggered over his tired lips. Hearing him being called that way, made Vergil smile proudly. "It hurts..."

"Of course" rubbing his tights lovingly, comforting him, he spoke softly. "But the pain doesn't look like a problem to you" turning his eyes down, he watched the boy’s cock throbbing.

“Dad… Please…” Groaning, he cried.

"What's wrong, Nero?" He asked, seeing the young man bite his lips as if he was about to cry and then, cynically, continued to speak. "Ah... You want to cum?"

"Nn-"

"You need to say it."

"Please..."

"Yes?" he kept teasing, denying him again, walking slowly to the top of the bed to stand beside him.

“Ah… Dad, I'm sorry” his hoarse voice was accompanied by a deplorable purr. “Please. I'm sorry."

Vergil's slender fingers gently took the edge of the dark fabric from the blindfold, pulling it out. The young man blinked a few times with the light slightly bothering his eyes and then looked at the man with tearful eyes as he gasped hopeless.

"You are so beautiful when you cry," he said caressing his face in a contented tone, pleased to see his boy begging for him, wanting only him.

"Please... I'll behave."

"Is that so?" He asked quietly, showing suspicion in his eyes, watching Nero twist his frustrated lips. Without taking his eyes off him, his hands slid caressing his nipples slowly, hearing him cry low as, as his tail crawled down, rubbing his cock gently. "Then, next time you want to be touched, who are you going after?"

"You..."

“And what if I'm not home?”

“I- ah… I’ll wait… I’ll wait for you to come back and fuck me…” He spoke quickly, letting out a loud moan at the end.

"Good boy."

His words softly touched his ears. Vergil watched him sob before snapping the chains off his wrist and take his tail away. Nero was finally able to move freely on the bed and see the state of his body.

Red marks were left on his neck from the tail like a collar, teeth bites crossed all over his thighs and his nipples were swollen as red as his cock. It was terrible how deplorable his body was looking, begging for pleasure and wanting to have sex with his father. But he couldn’t care less now.

"What do you want me to do?" Seeing the boy impressed with himself, Vergil asked, catching his eyes.

"Anything... Make me feel good!"

“That’s not enough” he pointed out suspiciously, when he heard his needy voice. "You need to tell me what you want."

"More..." Kneeling on the bed, he spoke in a dragged voice.

"Hm?"

"Touch me more" sitting on his knees, he explained opening his legs and showing his erect cock begging to be taken.

Vergil watched the boy's bold manner exposing himself without any limitation. His reddened face showed bright eyes of desire and smiling wet lips.

"Hm… like this?" Approaching, Vergil leaned in, bringing his face close to his and with one hand held his dick firmly. Nero closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure of the touch, purring.

The older man watched, almost touching his forehead to his, feeling the warm breath that came out of Nero's open mouth touching his face. His hand moved slowly, seducing the boy in a forbidden finger dance.

"Yes- Ah!"

Nero threw his head back, stretching his chest forward and letting the loud sounds of pleasure escape his mouth unrestricted. Vergil watched with eyes darkened by lust. The boy’s waist rolling in his hand and his bare chest showing off, asking to be licked forced him to bite his lips trying to control himself. The man had been trying his best since the beginning, but now he was starting to lose control of his breath.

He leaned in a little more and, sticking out his tongue carefully, he licked his left nipple. The gentle, wet touch in his warm skin made Nero cry out happily.

"There-"

"Do you want it?" Pushing his tongue against his skin, rubbing it up and to the sides, Vergil asked without moving away.

“Yes… Yes, I want it. Ah!”

"Louder" ordered as he increased the speed of the thrusts, making Nero squirm, handing his body over the man's mouth as if he wanted to be swallowed by him.

The young man did as he was told, not caring whether the rest of the house could hear him begging to be fucked. Pleasure waves took over his mind, leaving everything in a haze, making every part of his body lose strength. His heart was no longer in control of the beatings. It was going to explode if Vergil kept going, but he didn't wanted it to stop.

Vergil laughed, muffled, taking a few nips around his nipple before moving away and stopping, once again, his thrusts. Nero looked at him confused; almost saddened as if he didn't understand why he was still being punished again.

"Show me where you want it" smiling, Vergil told. The young man swallowed hard, feeling his heart race in his eardrums.

Nero knew his body was on edge and every small move sent waves of pleasure through his skin, but hearing those words brought him enough strength to do one last act of boldness before being taken over by Vergil.

Slowly, he lay down without taking his eyes off the man who was staring at him almost smiling. Stretching on the sheets, he made sure that Vergil had full view of his body before sliding his hands down his chest, slowly going through his belly until he found his thighs, where he held firmly, spreading his legs and opening in front of him.

Vergil bit his lip when he saw the boy's eyes heavy with desire and his tongue almost falling out of his mouth wishing to have him inside.

Putting one knee on the bed, Vergil got closer, running his hands from Nero’s thigh to the buttocks, where he held each side firmly, separating them. Nero moaned lewdly without taking his eyes off his father as Vergil licked his lips watching the boy's entrance twitching.

His eyes went up to the boy as his fingers dug into the flesh and scratched him.

“Are you not even embarrassed to have your dad looking at you like this?” Nero gasped under breath. "Dirty boy, Nero" with his thumb, he stroked the entrance gently. "But I know that just fingers won’t be enough, isn’t it?" Vergil asked bringing his hands to his own pants.

The young man's heart raced in anticipation of finally being able to receive what he so desired. Vergil smiled, running his tail through Nero’s legs, going up to caress his chest. This time Nero wasn’t tied down and could finally touch it, holding him closer in a hug while rubbing his naked body on it. Looking at his father’s eyes, he rolled his tongue out, licking the tip.

Vergil sighed, watching Nero’s slutty face and, unbuttoning his pants, he stroked his own erect penis. Vergil wanted to fuck the boy’s mouth, but this time he decided to deny it. If Nero took him, he would explode in his mouth without having time to fuck him, as he wanted.

Getting closer between his legs, Vergil leaned over, resting his hands on the mattress, standing on top of the young man, and slowly pushing his length against him.

Nero bit his lip as he felt him penetrating, letting out only sighs. The man watched him, trying to keep control, feeling the young man's body tighten around him.

The boy held his tail tighter, moaning delirious under, when he finally put himself fully inside. Vergil laughed, hearing his own heart beating desperate, and soon he began to move. Slowly, enjoying the moans and crying that begged for more.

"Does Dante fuck you as good as I do?" He knew that Nero was on the edge of his limits and wanted it to be quick, that’s why he decided to go slow and take the opportunity to watch his body squirming in bed without being able to think of anything but the pleasure he received.

“No… No, he doesn’t. You are best! Your cock… Feels so good inside me… ”

Vergil saw Nero’s mouth drooling, calling him and remembered the video. One of his hands caressed his legs and, without warning, he slapped him hard. Nero screamed, craving his fingers on the tail.

He saw Vergil’s eyes staring at him hungrily with a smirk on his half-open mouth. His heart stumbled on its beatings again and, taken by pleasure, he smiled.

"More... Slap me more, Dad!"

"Should I really?" Another slap followed by Vergil's growls. "But you are my good boy."

"Yes! More… I love it!"

Nero’s lewd screams for more made him laugh, losing control of himself.

"Naughty boy..."

His waist moved fast, wanting to penetrate deeper and deeper. His growls followed Nero's loud moans, realizing that the boy was no longer going to hold back.

Nero's hands slid through his tail to grip on the sheets, pulling them down, further messing up the bed. His head pushing against the mattress, delirious.

"Dad... dad..." his voice called weak as his eyes rolled back. “Cum inside me… Please...”

The request made the man's blood rush up in his body, breaking his concentration.

"Fuck."

Leaning over, he grabbed the young man's hands. Nero opened his eyes, not understanding, finding the man's face next to his. His eyes overflowed with fierce desire. His heart froze and then he felt him penetrate stronger, without mercy, making him cry out.

"Nero..."

His lips came closer, taking the younger’s. In rhythmic moves, he kissed him, penetrating his tongue between the loud moans of the orgasm that followed them.

—

"Did I overdo?"

Lying down, Vergil asked as he stroked Nero's shoulder curled up beside him, watching his tired face look at him.

"Yeah, but... you know... I don’t hate it."

“Of course” the slightly reddened face made the older man smile.

After all the screaming and delirious moans of pleasure, the room was finally quiet. Both men were lying on the messy bed with thin sheets covering their bodies. Their faces were tired but pleased with each other presence.

Vergil was watching Nero resting his head on his chest when the boy rolled over onto his side, lying his chest over Vergil’s and getting his face closer to stare at him. Vergil saw the angry eyebrows and red cheeks on the boy’s face and knew for sure that Nero still had something to complain about.

“But you need to work on this jealous side!”

"Never" he replied, running his hands over the boy’s bare back, pressing him against his body. "You are mine" Nero rolled his eyes at the sound of his stubborn voice. No matter what, dealing with those two old men every day was his utmost challenge.

"Ah..." sighing, he thought about leaving it aside and just accept the warmth embrace around his body, but stopped himself from relaxing when he remembered something that made his eyebrows rise inquisitively. "Then can I ask you how you got that video?"

"Email."

"What-" He broke off remembering that Dante had teased him that day, saying that he might send that to Vergil just to see his reaction. His eyes made clear the defeat for taking Dante’s comment as a joke. "Fuck, Dante."

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Uh?" The question brought his attention back to the man. He saw his gentle eyes go cold and his body shivered. “No… I mean… uh… what's the right answer?”

“The right answer is” stroking his back, he paused for a moment, sighing before looking at him again “Vergil, I love you more than Dante.”

The nervousness that had messed Nero's mind was gone when he heard the tender words. A smile crossed his lips.

"Heh... I love you Dad."

“Hm. It's not enough,” he said slightly annoyed, but when he saw the younger man's innocent smile, he decided to leave it aside, “but I'll accept it… For now” he stroked his hair, watching him lie on his chest to finally rest. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little thing I was considering: Vergil was actually recording all this to Dante. After Nero fell sleep he sents it do Dante saying "I'm better, get off".  
> I also did a slight change on Vergil’s tail here, I guess, because otherwise I don’t think it would fit inside Nero’s mouth lol  
> I want to write a threesome with them next, but I'm not sure how or if it's still too early for me……….  
> Anyways. Thank you very much for your patience and for reading ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Sadistic Vergil and all the tags are coming for the next chapter (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ I'll work on it for some time, but, hopefully, it won't take too long ^^  
> Anyways, thank you very much for reading this one (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Twitter: i_bananacake


End file.
